True Underdog
by guerilla sam
Summary: Naruto is not the son of the Minato Namikaze nor Kushina Uzumaki, they had a daughter instead. Yet Naruto is still in this world, fighting, pushing forward whether he be out matched or out numbered he fights forward, showing the world not to mess with him. Sometimes the world just needs a reminder. AU


**So here is a thought I've had, Naruto is suppose to be an underdog story right a determined boy without much going for him hated by the village progressing through life and become the most powerful ninja ever. But then we learn he is extremely powerful because he can use the foxes chakra and that the Fourth Hokage is his dad and now has access to high powered jutsu right? Well I thought hey why not make a true underdog story where he is literally a nobody he is an orphan he is not related to the Hokage does not have a demon in his gut but still strives to be all he can be. Minato and Kushina are alive and have a daughter, but Naruto is not related to them.**

* * *

Minato was looking through the new applicants who will start this year at the leaf ninja academy, until one caught his the dossier had him labeled as Naruto the odd thing about was the last name was not on there. When he looked inside the picture was of a boy with spiky white hair and blue eyes, he had a determined and serious look on his face, the information on his family was blank signifying he was an orphan. The physical examination showed that he had slightly above average stats along with average chakra reserves. Birth date October tenth.

'Interesting' thought Minato to himself he has never heard of this boy before despite him sharing the same birthday as his daughter. His biography had listed as the only survivor in a hospital nursery cave in due to the Demon Fox attack that killed everyone presumably along with his parents, Naruto was found among the rubble sleeping calmly despite the devastation. 'This boy may prove to be interesting, though he might be at a disadvantage this year.' Minato chuckled a bit. This year the heirs of the major clans are all joining in the same class as Naruto, including his daughter. All of them have been trained by their families for at least year before this and will no doubt continue to receive aid from their parents, save for Sasuke Uchiha one of two survivors from the Uchiha massacre but there are proabbly plenty of shinobi willing to teach him, not to mention his clans extensive jutsu library. Minato put down the file in the already been read pile and noticing he was done left for home.

* * *

**The Next day**

There was a boy with blue eyes and white spiky hair sitting in the back corner of the classroom he was Naruto nothing more, he seemed to have an annoyed look with his eye twitching a bit 'is it just me or does everyone already seem to know each other?' indeed everyone was happily conversing with each other as if they were long time friends the heirs talking to each other and laughing along with the non clan students 'I feel like a ghost.' Then he noticed something a boy with raven colored hair perked up in the back with a shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it sitting in the opposite corner of the room people would come up to talk to him but he just brush them off or ignore them. 'lucky bastard doesn't know how good he has it.' Eventually the teacher walked in and everyone quitted down and moved to their seats and took role.

"Choji akimichi"

"Here" said a rather chubby boy.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here" said a pink haired girl with a red ribbon in it and a noticeable forehead.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Here" said a paled eye girl with hime styled bluish hair

"Kiba Inzuka"

"Here" said a feral looking kid with a puppy on his head.

The teacher called out the names of few less noticeable students. If this were a show they could be considered background characters, before going back to the important people.

"Natsumi Namikaze"

"Here" said a girl with red hair flowing down to her mid back with fair skin and greenish eyes.

'Holy shit! The Hokages daughter is in this class!' thought Naruto surprised, before looking at everyone's reaction or lack thereof 'and everyone already knew that…I feel like the new kid even thought the year just started.'

"Shikamru Nara"

"Here" Said a sleepy looking kid whose head resembled a pineapple.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here" replied the aloof boy from earlier. Whose hair Naruto now compared to a duck butt.

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Here" said a girl with blonde hair and green eyes sitting next to the pink haired girl.

"And finally Naruto…" the teacher paused, Naruto guessed why.

"Here" he sighed, everyone turned to look at him as if they were realizing he was there all of a sudden.

"hmm, your last name isn't listed is there a reason for that?" asked the teacher glancing down at the attendance clipboard.

"I don't have one." Replied Naruto casually with a shrug, he's had to explain that to everyone he has ever met, which arguably is not very many people. He then noticed that everyone was now staring at him like he was a freak "what the hell you people looking at?" they all gasped at him swearing. 'this is a great start to the academy' he thought sarcastically.

"Watch your language young man that is not suited for a child the age of yourself" scolded the teacher after a lecture that Naruto ignored, the teacher then moved on with the lesson basically describing what they are going to be doing throughout the four years of the academy. "Now for the first day how about we go outside and have a friendly spar with each other to see where your all at" the class was muttering excitedly an moved to the training hall, they were paired up. The first match was Naruto against Sasuke. The two entered the ring as the rest watched expectantly. They stared at each other, both seemed annoyed at the others presence, both have never met before yet they already disliked each other. The teacher was surprised at how two eight year olds could create such a tense atmosphere. "Y…you may begin." Said the teacher getting a hold of herself.

Sasuke charged and delivered a quick to which Naruto dodged before returning with a punch to which Sasuke avoided. They parted trying size up each other from a distance, Naruto charged this time an threw a punch which Sasuke caught then he punched with his other hand, same result. Sasuke smirked thinking he was winning, he did not however expect Naruto to head butt him. They parted again Sasuke staggering back clutching his nose which was now bleeding. The teacher called out in concern but both of them charged again an exchanged blows. Now these weren't grade A shinobi combat moves by any means, but it was exceptional for a day one academy student.

'This is going to go on for awhile unless I think of something' thought Naruto before noticing a crack in the floor 'I can work with that.'

Sasuke then charged and threw a punch which Naruto took full force but instead of staggering back he countered which Sasuke dodged. Naruto put his plan into action and charged and took a particularly heavy step by the crack and used it to lunge forward trying to knee Sasuke in the face and missing he then however jumped back to where he was and spread out his arms as if inviting Sasuke to attack. Which he did but on the way over he tripped Naruto took the opportunity and delivered an uppercut before his opponent hit the ground making Sasuke fly up and land on his back in shock.

"How did I lose?" he asked still facing up.

'You seriously did not feel the thing you tripped on, fine I'll tell you…dumbass' Naruto thought with a sigh "there's crack." Everyone looked at him expectantly he sighed again "I pushed down on the crack when I jumped at you making it deeper, then I baited you to come at me and you tripped over the crack which then I punched you in the face."

"That's cheating!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah!" agreed Ino

"Naruto, you get detention." Said the teacher.

"For what!?" protested Naruto

"For damaging academy property and excessive violence during a friendly spar." Said the teacher.

'what about that was friendly?' thought Naruto incredulously, but instead of retorting he just threw his hands in the air out of frustration and sat down a noticeable distant from everyone else who eyed him warily. 'why am I doing this again?'

* * *

**Later that day Hokage's mansion**

The Hokages family was at the dinner table all three of them, Minato has just gotten home after work. "So, Natsumi how was your first day?" asked Kushina.

"it was great all of my friends are in the same class…but there's this one weird kid." Said Natsumi.

"Weird kid?" asked Kushina as she and Minato listened to their daughter "That's not a very nice to call someone, why do you think he's weird."

"Well he's really hostile he even swore in front of the whole class." Said Natsumi.

"Maybe he's not being raised properly do you know who his parents are?" asked Kushina he motherly side taking over

"No" said Natsumi "but he doesn't have a last name."

"Ah." Said Minato as if he figured something out. "You are probably talking about Naruto."

"Do you know him?" asked Kushina feeling a bit lost.

"Not personally, no." said Minato "But I read over his file for the academy, he's an orphan."

"What's an orphan?" asked Natsumi

"An orphan sweety, is someone who doesn't have any parents." Said Kushina with a bittersweet smile.

"That sounds really lonely…" stated Natsumi.

"Maybe all he needs is a friend." Said Minato "I know, why don't you try befriending him, you even have the same birthdays."

"What?" asked Kushina surprised.

"Wow really?" said Natsumi "Well I'll try." After dinner ended Natsumi went up to her room while Kushina looked at Minato.

"I thought all the children born that night died when the hospital wing collapsed." Said Kushina.

"Well apparently he's a survivor" said Minato with grin "Amazing isn't it? I read a report from the recovery team had his cradle been two inches to the left he would have died…eh…Kushina what's with that face."

"No it's nothing" said Kushina as she had a concerned look, Minato shrugged and moved on 'the Uzumaki's aren't going to be happy about this.'

* * *

**Naruto**

The next few weeks went on like the first day Naruto being shunned by the rest of the class, except Natsumi while she didn't come up and talk to him she kept throwing uncertain glances at him, he managed to outdo most of the class in the beginning with unorthodox fighting techniques, but then it didn't go well for him as the rest of the class gradually began to pull ahead of him due to parental help.

"Craaaaaaap!" groaned Naruto as he walked down the street to his place of rest. He was having a bad day, he finally fell behind all the clan heirs in terms of combat, sure he could kick anyone's ass not belonging to the clans but now even those pricks are giving him hell for constantly losing. Naruto arrived at an alley with a dead-end, walked down and sat down in front of what seemed to be a make shift attempt at a grill "maybe I should find someone to train me" he thought out loud "Yeah like anyone would want to do that, the teacher in the academy doesn't even give a shit about me… unlike those freaking clan heirs getting pampered…" Naruto sat grumbling there for a few minutes before noticing someone next to him he turned to his right and saw an ANBU leisurely leaning against the wall wearing a dog mask and silver hair going up in a weird style he was reading some sort of book. "Hey…" said Naruto not knowing what else to say to the elite ninja casually reading a book…in a dead-end alley… in a rather shady part of town…where no other ninja typically live.

"Hey." the ANBU replied casually not looking up from his book.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Reading" he replied plainly.

'yeah no shit!' thought Naruto with a sweat drop "why are you reading 'here'" Naruto stressed the last part to get his point across.

"It's as good as place as any." He replied in the same casual tone "why are you here?"

"I live here." Deadpanned Naruto. The ANBU lowered his book and looked around.

"hmm…nice place" and went back to reading.

"is there a reason your reading here?" asked Naruto getting a bit annoyed.

"There is but I-" the ANBU paused suddenly as if he sensed something coming. "Hey kid how would you like some free training." He seemed nervous now.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, how would like some free training?" the ANBU was cautiously looking around. "You are an academy student right?"

"uh…sure why-" before Naruto could finish the ANBU grabbed him and they vanished in a swirl of leaves just as another ANBU appeared this one was a female she had long purple hair and a cat mask.

'hmm I thought I sensed him hear but I guess not' she thought before her face contorted to frustration under her mask 'Dammit Kakashi where are you I'm not losing this bet!' she then looked around the alley 'someone actually lives here?' she thought in disgust

* * *

**At a training ground**

The two reappeared at an empty training ground. The ANBU dropped Naruto on the ground in a rough manner. "Well since I have time to kill, what do you want to learn?"

"Hand to hand combat!" Naruto's response was instantaneous, he was now sitting up on the grass.

"And why do you want learn that."

"Because I want to become stronger, and I'm tired of all the clan heirs beating the crap out of me in sparring matches!" the ANBU stared at him his expression unreadable due to it being behind his mask. Naruto got worried he was going to go off on some righteous live for others lecture. But the ANBU shrugged.

"As a good a reason as any." He said "Let's get started." Hours passed as they trained and not just in basic moves either, they were actually pretty advanced. However Naruto seemed to have a drive to pick up the moves.

They stopped as the sun was beginning to set, Naruto was on his front having several bruises and scuff marks on him. "That was impressive for a academy student, you have great stamina for someone your age." Naruto just laid there

"Was that really training?" asked Naruto lifting his head up "Or just an excuse to kick my ass for several hours, because you didn't even look up from your book while we were fighting!"

"A little of both" admitted the ANBU. "But I wasn't joking when I said you were impressive, keep up training and you'll become a great ninja in not time."

"Thanks…" said Naruto not use to receiving praise "So why did you train me anyways?"

"Oh that? I made a bet with another ANBU." He said "If she couldn't find me for the rest of the day then she would have watch over the academy for the next month."

"Haa…" laughed Naruto "Sucks to be her."

"You are in the academy too" pointed out the ANBU "You are part of the reason we didn't want to do this."

"Oh, like anyone gives two shits about me!" Naruto yelled from his prone position on the ground "You guys are probably just there to watch the heirs…those snobbish over-privileged pricks."

"One more thing, why do you want become strong in the first place?" asked ANBU curious.

"Because all the great ninja in the history of Konoha were either form prestigious clans or prodigies trained by high end teachers, I'm neither…no offense. No one pays attention to the orphans or the non-clans members who come up to learn who end up either failing" Said Naruto "So I figure if I become a ninja that can at the very least rival those heirs, people will remember my name for long time."

"Admirable" said the ANBU "So do you need any help getting home."

"Nah, I'm good" said Naruto "I'll just stay here for awhile until I'm able to move."

"Alright kid" said the ANBU "See you around" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. As silence set in Naruto realized something.

"I have no idea how to get home!" Naruto shouted

* * *

**The Next Day **

Naruto was sitting on a bench in the sparring room, he somehow found his way back to his alley after wandering around for a few hours. And proceeded to go the academy that morning despite his roughed up appearance which many of the other students noted as they cast looks at him.

The class was now watching Sasuke defeat yet another student who Naruto doesn't really care about, without breaking a sweat. They were doing voluntary matches it was the middle of the year and the difference in skill has been established against the clan and non-clan students.

"Alright is anyone else willing to face Sasuke?" asked the teacher looking around no one wanted to raise their hands as Sasuke was recognized as the best at taijutsu among the class. Even better than Natsumi though only by a small margin, and Natsumi was better than him in chakra control and weapon handling. Anyways no one raised their hands…no one except Naruto.

"Oh put your hand down Naruto!" yelled a random student "we already know you can't win."

"Yeah don't go trying being some big shot!"

"Shut up!" shouted Naruto angrily as he got up and walked onto the sparring mat.

"Are you ready to lose loser?" asked Sasuke with a haughty smirk.

"You shut up to or I'm going to it for you!" said Naruto with a scowl. The techer signaled for the match to begin Sasuske charged in with and threw a punch Naruto however grabbed it an redirected away from him then used his free hand to give Sasuke an uppercut then kneeing him the gut followed by flipping him onto the floor. The class looked on in shock.

"So, who was going to lose to who now?" Naruto asked with smirk.

* * *

**Basically this whole story spawned off another idea, and get ready for this, what if Naruto had silver hair, i swear to god that is what started this whole though process. origionally he was decendant of some ancient demon slayer tribe, or was actually kushina and minato's son and he had a twin, but due to minato using a different sealing method which casued a reaction after sealing they were Seperated an Naruto was left on his own **

**Also there is one thing i cannot wrap my head around if someone could tell me this in a PM why is the Naru/hina pairing so popular, i have tried to comprehend it, just nothing**

**so if one of you who is a fan of this pairing explain it to me, that'd be great. also don't due some bullcrap like they were meant for eachother**


End file.
